Piano
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Vietnam kembali ke rumahnya di Selatan, dan menemukan sebuah alat musik tua. {sequel for One Last Time}


**Piano**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Character/Pairing**: Vietnam, slight!America/Belarus, hinted!Australia/Vietnam. **Genre**: Romance/Friendship. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canon. sequel to One Last Time. inspired by Ariana Grande's Piano.

_(Vietnam kembali ke rumahnya di Selatan, dan menemukan sebuah alat musik tua.)_

* * *

Vietnam telah membuat keputusan.

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan besar berakhir, dan setelah peristiwa _menguntit America_ hari itu yang cukup membuatnya senewen dan kesal, Vietnam memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah Selatan saja. Mengunjungi rumah lamanya yang hampir tak pernah lagi ia kunjungi sejak perang berakhir. Sesekali berlibur ia rasa tak apa-apa, karena terakhir kali dia mengambil cuti dari kantor pemerintahan adalah sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu.

Dia hanya sendirian pergi ke Kota Ho Chi Minh, dahulu sering disebutnya Saigon. Ke tepiannya, menuju rumah yang sangat berbeda dengan miliknya di Hanoi. Sudah tua dan berdebu. Banyak dedaunan kering di halaman dan pohon di samping rumahnya gersang tak terawat. Lalu terasnya yang terbuat dari kayu—begitu pula dengan seluruh bagian lain rumah—sudah ambruk sebagian.

Vietnam rasa dia harus menyisihkan uang untuk memperbaiki gubuk tua penuh kenangan ini. America pernah ... ah sudahlah. Cuma berkunjung. Itu pun tak lebih dari dua kali dan masing-masing kunjungan tak pernah lebih dari dua jam.

Vietnam menggerutu ketika menelusuri lebih dalam. Dia harus merombaknya habis-habisan, kalau perlu mengubah desain interiornya. Terlalu banyak hal yang disimpan rumah ini, dan mengingatkannya pada hal yang tak menyenangkan.

Tetapi ketika dia memasuki gudang dan menyingkap selimut tua berdebu yang telah usang dan robek, dia terkejut.

Entah siapa yang meninggalkan ini. Tetapi dia rasa akan berguna, karena masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Entah France atau ... America. Atau mungkin Australia? China? Dia tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menebaknya.

Piano. Ya, piano.

* * *

.

Vietnam memperhatikan sekeliling. Oh, betapa semuanya bersenang-senang. Dia rasa dia harus mencari teman untuk diajak bicara. Taiwan sudah lebih dulu dia coret dari daftar, karena dia tampaknya bersenang-senang dengan Belgium dan Hungary (tambahan: Japan sedang berjalan ke arah sana).

Dan Vietnam merasa dia bukan wanita yang dengan gampang bisa berbicara dengan lelaki, seperti sifat Belgium atau Taiwan. Biarlah mereka semua berkata dia menutup diri, karena memang dia sadar dia tak begitu mudah untuk bersedia membuka diri pada orang yang dirasanya kurang tepat untuk hidupnya.

Ah, ya. Sekali menemukan yang dirasanya tepat, dia sendiri yang menghancurkannya dengan sikapnya.

Jangan tanya siapa. Itu America.

France? Oh, tidak—Vietnam pun menyesap minumannya. Jangan orang itu. Dia memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sehat dengan orang itu. Meski pernah satu rumah karena dia _terpaksa_ harus jadi koloni, tidak berarti semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mata gadis itu mengarah ke panggung. England dan saudara-saudaranya yang tak pernah Vietnam bisa bedakan yang mana yang siapa, lalu Prussia—yang entah sedang meributkan apa dengan adiknya—dan ada Italy. Juga China, Australia, Hong Kong, Korea, dan America ... tentu saja ada, karena dia yang punya ide mengadakan perhelatan pesta paska pertemuan tahunan ini ...

... dan pacarnya.

Vietnam mengamati Belarus dari atas sampai bawah. Meski ia mengelak untuk mengakuinya dan malas memikirkannya sampai jauh karena ia tahu perutnya akan mual setelah ini. Entah sudah sampai bagian mana saja America menjamahnya ... ah sudahlah. Ide bodoh. Kalau ingin menyalahkan, sebutlah kejadian di ruang konferensi yang kosong waktu itu, ketika Vietnam memergoki mereka berdua.

Tetapi Vietnam tahu ini bukan saatnya lagi dia untuk menyerah pada America. Dia independen, bebas dari siapapun termasuk soal perasaan. Lepaskan, berjalan, temukan. Lepaskan America, teruslah berjalan, temukan hal yang lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Mengalihkan pikiran seseorang itu mudah, kecuali kau adalah orang yang hobi bermalas-malasan.

Namun walau begitu, kehilangan perasaan adalah hal yang lain lagi. Memang, perasaan yang hinggap bisa saja tidak hilang walaupun sudah melepas, berjalan dan menemukan—tetapi itu bukan satu-satunya hasil. Vietnam merasa takdir menyenangkanlah yang hinggap padanya, dia bisa lebih ringan dalam melangkah maupun saat bertemu America, salah satunya adalah karena hal yang ia temukan di Saigon beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia jadi ingat daftar rekaman yang ia simpan di ponselnya. Dia meletakkan gelas dan mengeceknya. Oh, semuanya lengkap. Mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan teman bicara dengan menceritakan hal ini? Dia maju menuju panggung, mendekati China terlebih dahulu.

"Aaah, ada Vietnam, _aru_!"

Hong Kong menoleh dan menyapa sambil mengemut sebuah es krim, "Mmm, selamat malam."

"Yang mengatur musik, siapa?"

"Kaubisa tanya pada America," China mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Oh," Vietnam langsung beranjak dan Hong Kong memberi jalan. Dia menuju bagian tengah panggung kecil tersebut, dan mendekati America.

Lelaki itu tangannya tak bebas. Satunya memegang sebuah gelas tinggi berisi minuman yang tak lagi penuh, dan satunya terikat pada jari-jemari seseorang. Erat seperti mereka adalah pasangan pengantin yang sedang mengadakan resepsi. Vietnam tak peduli. "America," panggilnya.

"Whoa, hai, Vietnam!"

Dari balik pundaknya, Belarus mengerling. Vietnam rasa wanita itu tak bisa dibacanya, meski mereka sama-sama wanita dan kemungkinan besar setipe dalam urusan sikap dan keputusan untuk menutup diri. Entah Belarus curiga atau malu karena kejadian di ruangan waktu itu. Tetapi itu bukan urusannya.

"Aku punya koleksi musik sendiri. Bisa kuputar untuk musik pengiring pesta ini?"

"Oh, koleksimu sendiri? Buatanmu sendiri?" America tampak tak percaya. England dan Scotland juga melirik dan tercengang.

"Ya. Menggunakan piano. Tapi bukan seperti yang dikomposisi oleh Austria. Beda genre, dan tidak akan membuat pestamu berubah jadi pagelaran opera Italia yang cocok hanya untuk para aristokrat," ucapnya percaya diri. Salah satu bagian dirinya ingin berteriak, _hei America, lihatlah, ketika lepas darimu pun aku bisa mengembangkan diriku! Dan selain jadi independen, aku juga bisa melakukan hal lain!_ Tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam saja atas hal ini. Biar musiknya yang berbicara. Bukan dirinya jika meneriakkannya lantang. Menyusupkan kata-katanya secara perlahan ke pemikiran orang lain hanya lewat pertunjukan lebih disukainya.

"Aku menunggunya! Silahkan ke belakang. Di sana kau akan menemukan Geng Nordik, kalau mereka masih di dalam. Mereka yang mengatur musiknya. Kalau mereka tidak ada, atau minimal Denmark tidak di sana, silahkan ganti lagunya sesukamu."

Vietnam memutar bola mata. Ah, pantas saja lagu-lagu ini terdengar asing. Bahasa Skandinavia, rupanya. Dia segera ke belakang tirai. Menyelesaikan urusannya dengan America hanya dengan lirikan datar.

Di balik sana, ternyata kelompok yang dimaksud America masih lengkap. Vietnam tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk pembicaraan yang tak perlu. "Aku mau mengganti lagunya."

"Uwowowo, Vietnam! Hai!"

Vietnam lagi-lagi memutar matanya malas. Menemui dua orang seperti America di waktu yang berurutan ternyata sangat menuntut kesabaran. Dia heran mengapa dulu ia tertarik dengan orang yang sejenis ini.

"Lagumu? Buatanmu sendiri? Wah, hebat! Noru, itulah mengapa aku selalu menyuruhmu mencoba piano! Membuat lagu sendiri dengan piano itu menyenangkan!"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa main piano, Vietnam-san? Aku mau mendengarnya, boleh? Aku selalu ingin belajar itu!" Finland mendekat dengan wajah antusias dan jari-jari yang saling terjalin satu sama lain.

"Akan kuputarkan untuk kalian kalau orang itu mau menyingkirkan _gadget_-nya dari kabel penghubung ke _speaker_."

"Dengan senang hati kubantu," Norway berkata dengan datar sambil mendorong Denmark dan mencabut _tablet_ Denmark yang sedari tadi ditaruh di sana.

"Ow, ow, Noru—santai saja," Denmark bertahan sebelum terjungkal. "Oke, oke, aku juga mau mendengarnya."

Begitu Finland memasangkan ponsel Vietnam ke sana, yang empunya itu langsung pergi keluar. Menarik jika dia bisa tahu apa yang akan dikatakan America. Begitu menyingkap tirai, dia langsung dipertemukan dengan siapa yang dia cari. America tersenyum ketika bertemu mata dengannya, dan mengangkat gelasnya, sebagai salam. "Mendengar intronya pun aku langsung suka. Ini permainan yang bagus dan ramai. Aku suka lagu yang dimainkan dengan piano dengan tempo cepat. Ada seperti bunyi saksofon juga. Kau memainkan semuanya sendiri?"

"Ada satu-dua lagu yang dibantu Australia."

"Mmm?" America menenggak sisa minumannya, "Bisa saksofon juga ternyata dia."

"Dia bermain dengan bagus," Vietnam melirik pada meja di bawah, di dekat tangga turun. Dia jadi ingin minum lagi. Diambilnya sebentar untuk kemudian kembali lagi ke atas.

Vietnam mendengar Amerika menggumam mengikuti irama lagu. Lagu itu dibuatnya tanpa memberikan satu pun celah untuk bagian yang tenang.

"Ternyata kau hebat main piano juga."

"Aku mengisi waktuku dengan bermain piano. Aku juga tidak menyangka aku bisa menguasai beberapa teknik dalam waktu singkat."

"Nnn, kau memang berbakat di musik, berarti," America menyeringai kecil. "Kecuali kau menghabiskan seluruh waktu luangmu untuk ini hanya agar kau tidak ingin terpikirkan sesuatu. Atau seseorang."

Vietnam mendelik waspada. Dia menangkap tanda-tanda tak baik.

America tertawa senang. Sepertinya bangga sekali. "Akuilah. Kau ingin melupakan seseorang, ya? Maaf, tapi aku tahu itu siapa. Dan—lagi—maaf. Untuk kedua kali. Orang yang kumaksud itu minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Walaupun tidak ada yang salah dalam hal begini, sepertinya minta maaf akan tetap membuatku baik di matamu. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang bisa dipaksakan, 'kan, Nona?"

Vietnam membuang mukanya. Dia mendengus. America kembali tertawa.

"Kautahu?" tanya Vietnam dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku mungkin terlalu banyak bicara, tetapi aku menilai sambil mengoceh. Bisa melakukan itu? Tidak? Ya, sama saja dengan aku yang tidak bisa melakukan 'rasa suka' padamu. Maaf, _no offense_, esensi hidup itu adalah menahan, menahan kemustahilan yang kadang mampir di waktu-waktu tertentu."

Vietnam tertawa sarkastis. Merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah si gadis kecil yang terlalu naif dan cuma bisa membuang muka sedih ketika dia dijatuhkan, dia menoleh dan memandang America dengan mantap. "Dengan piano yang kutemukan di rumahku di Saigon, aku bisa jadi lebih baik."

"Oh, piano itu, ya. Tahu ceritanya mengapa itu ada di sana?"

Vietnam mengangkat bahu. Namun, ia penasaran.

"Waktu aku dan Australia menginap di sana saat kau sedang sibuk di Hanoi—di tengah-tengah masa perang, tentunya—piano pesanan Australia dari negaranya sendiri datang. Dan dia malas membawanya pulang waktu dia pulang."

"Kau pernah menginap di Saigon?"

America mengangguk satu kali. "Waktu itu kau cuma minta anak buahmu yang menjaganya. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal dengan keluarganya dan mempersilahkan aku juga Australia yang belum punya tempat tinggal tetap untuk menempati rumahmu."

Yang Vietnam ingat hanya saat di mana dia harus pergi ke Hanoi untuk mencoba mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan tokoh-tokoh Utara, dan itu berlangsung selama sepuluh hari. Sepuluh hari di Saigon yang tak ia tahu. Dia tertawa dalam hati. Andai dia tahu dari dulu, mungkin akan sedikit lebih susah melepas America ketika dia tahu pemuda itu pernah mendiami tempat favoritnya dalam kurun waktu yang tak sebentar. Syukurlah dia baru tahu sekarang.

"Cinta memang pertarungan yang melelahkan."

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya."

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah melewatinya. Hidup itu jalan terus, jangan meninggalkan perasaan di masa lalu. Kau sudah bahagia dengan pacarmu, dan aku juga menemukan kesenangan lain dari pianoku."

"Piano dari Australia, heh?" America terkekeh.

Vietnam tak menjawab. Tetapi, dia memikirkannya.

_Beat_ lagu milik Vietnam yang berikutnya semakin menyenangkan. America memandang Vietnam sebentar, Vietnam mengartikannya sebagai permintaan izin untuk turun. Vietnam pun memberi jalan, dan membiarkannya. Tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, tak ada lagi sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Semuanya memang tak pernah selesai, karena tak pernah ada apapun yang dimulai antara dia dan America. Semua hanya tentang masalah hal yang disembunyikan di dalam hati. Dan ketika Vietnam telah bisa mengendalikannya, tak perlu lagi ada sesuatu pun yang harus dipermasalahkan.

America berlari kecil mendekati Belarus yang sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya. Dengan mudahnya dia menarik wanita itu dari saudaranya dan menautkan tangan mereka, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara sambil berjingkrak mengikuti lagu.

America dan Belarus membuat yang lain ikut bersenang-senang juga. Di salah satu sisi, bahkan Vietnam bisa melihat Italy bersaudara berebut mengajak Liechtenstein yang dipagari oleh kakak laki-lakinya.

Pesta yang tadi hanya penuh oleh pembicaraan sekarang berganti menjadi pesta dansa sesungguhnya.

Vietnam tersenyum tipis. _Akhirnya, kautahu hatiku sudah membaik, hm, America_?

Gadis itu turun dan mengambil tempat yang tidak jauh dari yang sebelumnya. Dia sangat menikmati sisa pesta ini.

* * *

"_But I prefer make a song they can play on the radio, makes you wanna grab your lover's hands." — Ariana Grande, _Piano.

* * *

**trivia**:

1) Saigon sekarang disebut Kota Ho Chi Minh, merupakan kota terbesar di Vietnam. Uniknya, ibukota negara Vietnam sendiri, Hanoi, ada di urutan kedua kota terbesar di negara itu. Saigon dulu adalah 'pusat' dari Vietnam Selatan waktu negara itu masih terbagi dua, dan ketika kota ini runtuh dan berhasil diinvasi oleh pasukan Utara, di situlah titik akhir Perang Vietnam.

2) Ada tentara Australia yang turut bergabung di Perang Vietnam.

* * *

.

A/N: ok untuk kesekian kali inilah hasil interpretasi dari lagu ariana. kalo baca One Last Time pasti ngerti deh ceritanya =] dan kalo mau mbayangin lagu bikinan Vietnam, coba deh dengerin lagu Piano itu. bayanganku yang nggak bisa main piano ini (kecuali nada do-re-mi #...), beat lagu Vietnam itu mirip2 Piano deeeh mwihihi~ thanks for reading! o/


End file.
